This specification relates to the field of group-centric secure information policies, and more particularly to implementation of a stateful group-centric secure information policy based on a stateless specification.
Group-centric secure information sharing schema are known in the prior art. Such schema are known to be relatively abstract in construction.
The Bell-LaPadula model is also known in the art, and provides a lattice structure of security labels and simple-security and star-properties to enforce one-directional information flow in the lattice. This is a stateful specification in that it describes data structures and rules that are enforceable. The non-interference specification is stateless and makes reference only to input-output behavior of a secure system.